


Duck!

by Couldbeamidget



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couldbeamidget/pseuds/Couldbeamidget
Summary: In reference to 221b_hound 's brilliant "Command Structure". Don't get excited, it's just a link to a cartoon.





	Duck!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).



<https://pin.it/t2aaz7mihgk66f>


End file.
